1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to transmission and reception of video data via a digital data interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
As three-dimensional (3D) video data display and communication technologies are developed, a technology for providing a 3D video service is being actively researched. A 3D video service may be provided by alternately and rapidly outputting left-view and right-view images to a user and, thus, allowing the user to visually experience a 3D effect.
However, since 3D video data is based on a 3D effect caused by an optical illusion, if the 3D video data is not accurately reproduced, a user may experience visual fatigue. Accordingly, for a high-quality 3D video service, left-view and right-view images of 3D video data have to be accurately restored and reproduced.